


一墙之隔

by Troy_pooh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: *⚠️ 有路人伦描写 【注意避雷】*yp经验老道的艾伦假借“蹭饭”的名义敲开了邻居利威尔的门……
Kudos: 42





	一墙之隔

利威尔是这间公寓的新住户。  
房产中介在向他介绍时恨不得下一秒就能看利威尔签下合同。  
大多数像他这样三十多岁的单身男性都是中介们渴望看到的购买对象，单身，渴望独居，最重要的是——他们有钱。  
于是三十四岁的独居男性利威尔·阿克曼花了一整天让搬家公司扛着纸箱子放在他指定的位置，然后开始了惯例的大扫除。等到男人终于有时间在整洁舒适的新家沙发上一屁股坐下喝红茶的时候已经快到深夜了，利威尔拿起手机看了一下时间，于夜猫子来说恰好是一个外出活动的时间。  
利威尔关了灯，他明天还有很多工作要做。  
男人躺在枕头上发出均匀的呼吸声，床褥柔软睡衣服帖，利威尔没一会儿就沉入浅眠中。

“嗯……嗯啊……”  
利威尔在黑暗中猛地睁开眼睛。  
那道令人遐想的喘息声并没有如他所愿马上停止，反而变本加厉地连相隔的墙壁处都传来了叮叮咣咣的震动和顶撞声。  
利威尔骂了一声，在床上翻了个身皱紧眉头。  
“啊……啊！嗯……哈啊……再快一点……”  
操。男人深吸一口气，将自己用力埋进由枕头构建的壁垒之中，他希望这对狗男男能速战速决。  
“安德鲁……你好棒！啊……哈啊！再深……嗯！”  
得，现在他知道埋头苦干的那一个叫什么了。  
“嗯…呼…艾伦，你咬得我可真紧……”  
这让利威尔最终忍无可忍一拳用力捶在墙壁上，巨响的震颤声让隔壁稍微安静了一些，但随即立马又淹没在下一轮的顶撞和叫床声里。

利威尔第二天顶着浓重的黑眼圈去上了班。  
他给那个小胡子戴眼镜的房产中介打了一通电话，中介战战兢兢地告诉他自己也不知到底是怎么回事。住在利威尔隔壁的租户来的时间不比他长多少，中介还建议让利威尔私下和对方谈谈。  
“私人问题”，小胡子诚恳地说着，不是每个人都愿意放弃在城市中心地这样一所这么好的公寓的。  
利威尔昨天冲进走道里哐哐直敲对面防盗门但根本没有人理会，后来还因为敲门动静过大惊扰了另一边的一对老夫妇的睡眠。  
他活了三十多年还从来没有这么憋屈过，就在男人满腔的怒气即将倾覆而下的时候埃尔文的电话切了进来，热心地告知利威尔开会已经迟到了。  
利威尔怒气冲冲地回到家中时已经快要晚上九点了，他冲出电梯就直奔对门——杀进目的地。  
应门的是一个神情冷淡的青年，拉开防盗门从缝隙内扫了利威尔一眼：“找谁？”  
“找安德鲁……或者艾伦，随便哪个，”利威尔浑身都笼罩在低气压下，就算开门的是个美少年仍旧毫不不收敛，“操你们的大爷，交配的公狗叫得都没有你们嘹亮，整幢楼的人都听到叫床声。”  
青年从门缝里将身体探出来了一些，他盯紧了面前这个矮小阴沉又臭脾气的男人慢慢说道：“据我所知因为叫床声找过来的只有您一个人。”  
随机他看着利威尔越来越难看的脸色补充了一句：“不过今晚只有我一个人——安德鲁被我甩了。祝您今天有一个安静的夜晚。”  
这么说他是被上的那一个，利威尔不受控制地又想到了那些低哑的难耐的勾人的声响。男人艰难地将它们赶出自己的脑袋，他总不能如实告诉埃尔文自己之前开会走神是因为邻居的叫床声。  
利威尔扭头就走，生硬的后脊背感受到艾伦探究的目光黏着他走了一路，最后被他阻隔在门外。

“哼……嗯……”  
又是在利威尔睡着的前一秒，墙壁的另一边传来了熟悉的动静。  
他皱紧了眉头，将盖在身上的被褥掀开一角翻了个身。  
好在隔壁不安分了一会儿后马上又安静了，黑暗的房间重新陷入静寂中。  
可利威尔再也睡不着了，他想象着就在那个一墙之隔的地方青年一个人将手指伸进褪去睡裤和底裤的腿间揉捏自己，另一只手绕到尾椎骨往下小幅度地抽查柔软穴口。灰色的眼睛兴奋地眯起来，潮红难耐的面色和现实中他见到的冷淡疏离完全相反。  
与此同时对面就像是又读心术，重新开始了新一轮自渎后发出更大声的黏腻呻吟。  
利威尔从床上翻身坐起，他感觉到自己全身燥热，克制的拳头握紧又放开，再握紧。然后利威尔放弃了，他承认幻想邻居自慰是一件多么不正常的事，可谁让他的邻居现在正好在这么做。  
利威尔用力地操进自己右手的拳头里，艾伦板着他的膝盖头俯下身去吞吐他的老二，紫红的肉茎在青年红润的嘴唇里进进出出拉扯出黏液，艾伦的长头发垂下来刮在利威尔大腿内侧的皮肤上又痒又麻，射出的精液弄了利威尔自己一手。  
男人沉默地看着自己满手的白浊，他决定去浴室冲一个冷水澡。

这就是为什么利威尔即便已经和邻居交涉过后第二天依旧黑眼圈浓重。  
他强打起精神给自己做了个早饭，鸡蛋圆润地磕进锅内发出噼噼啪啪的声响，利威尔拿着锅铲调整了蛋清的形状，然后他放了培根，完成的时候恰好吐司机里的两片面包跳了出来。  
就在利威尔打开柜门准备找一些黄油的时候响起了敲门声。  
门口赫然站着他的邻居，青年看着利威尔巨大的黑眼圈嘴角拉扯出一个挪揄的笑容。  
他忍住自己想要马上关门的冲动，硬着头皮问邻居他想要干什么。  
艾伦歪着头看他，眼睛里满是无辜的味道，长发一缕从耳朵后面滑下来：“我想做早饭，没有黄油了。”  
要不是利威尔手里正好拿着一块他一定会拒绝，男人快速将手里那块放到艾伦托着的小碟子上希望他快点离开。可是他友好的邻居皱着鼻子说这么一小块可能不够。  
“介意我跟您进去拿吗？”艾伦板着门低头看着他，“昨天没有自我介绍，我叫艾伦·耶格尔。”  
男人只能侧开身体让他进来，两人伸出手象征性地握了握：“利威尔。”  
利威尔，艾伦跟着他往里走的时候在心里咀嚼这个名字，没有姓，这太过于露水了。比利，巴顿，史蒂夫，安迪，安德鲁，听起来似乎就和自己带回家的那些男人名字听起来没什么两样。  
不过他是个好手，艾伦·耶格尔从来不会叫错名字。  
利威尔走进厨房的前一刻被艾伦压在了墙上，青年将他桎梏在自己的臂弯和墙壁构成的空间内，艾伦看着他然后舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“您的黑眼圈为什么这么重，利威尔先生？”  
利威尔忍住自己想要给他一拳的冲动咬牙切齿地说道：“你想要干什么？”  
艾伦诧异地挑眉，他还以为这人知道自己要做什么。  
“嗯……我想您会知道的。”  
然后他跪下去，就和昨天利威尔的幻想一摸一样，解开男人的裤头抽走皮带。艾伦用一种难以言喻的热切眼神看着男人下体，那里因为他的注视已经隆起来了一大包。“哇哦，”青年拉下平角内裤后看着那玩儿弹跳出来几乎都要拍在自己的脸上，发出了很长的赞叹声。  
利威尔感觉到自己的头皮发麻，身体比嘴还要诚实让他的谎言如同泡泡那样破碎了。可整个事态的发展都太过于诡异，看上去这个叫做艾伦·耶格尔的小鬼一见面就完全掌控了主权，这让利威尔感受到无比的恼火。  
“你……嗯！”  
艾伦张口努力地含着他的下身，利威尔后脊背绷得笔直，下意识向后躲藏的时候后脑勺磕在了墙壁上，本来就被含得不多的老二从艾伦嘴里滑出来一小节。  
青年皱着眉单手按住利威尔的腹肌将他抵在墙上，嘴里发出了含糊不清地抗议声，努力用嘴唇和舌头讨好利威尔越来越膨胀的下体，鼻尖耸动着埋进男人黑色的毛发之中。高热湿滑的口腔包裹着利威尔弹跳的性器，他忍不住像更深处戳的时候暖红的喉咙拧起来让利威尔舒爽地发出了一声低吟。  
他挣扎着拔出来的时候艾伦跪在他的双腿之间问：“有人说过你的喘息声很性感吗，大叔？”  
利威尔俯下身去拉扯住他的头发，蕴含着饱满怒气的低音一字一句喷在青年的耳根处，艾伦忍不住想要瘫软在他的膝盖上：“你要是没有自己带润滑剂过来，我会恨你。”

“啊……啊！你他妈……你会不会啊！”  
艾伦一万次后悔没有在来之前给自己扩张好了，他这次盯上的这个男邻居横冲直撞又粗手粗脚，偏偏老二还硬的不行。利威尔跪在床上捏住他屁股，将手指撤出换了真枪实弹，在他打算把艾伦·耶格尔捅穿之前他给了那挺翘的屁股一个巴掌。  
“我这么做是为了提醒你，”利威尔听到艾伦的痛呼声之后慢条斯理地说这，他享受极了主权夺回的快意，“到底谁才是坏小孩。”  
艾伦将脑袋埋在枕头里呜咽了一声：“我不是坏小孩，我是好邻居……哈啊！”  
那玩意儿比他想得还要大，青年用手指努力抓紧了床单才没有让自己当场尖叫出来。狭窄的甬道内利威尔的阴茎突突直跳，艾伦被撑的两股颤颤嘴唇发白。利威尔搂住他酸软的腰扶着青年让他坐到自己腿上，嘴唇轻柔地吻着艾伦僵硬的肩胛，另一只手也不闲着帮他慢慢揉搓前面。  
意外是个温柔的人……艾伦靠在他肩膀上小声呻吟，利威尔转过去啄他脸，两人在灼热的吐息中相互对视了一会儿，然后他们分享了一个吻。  
“行吗？”利威尔问道。  
艾伦闭着眼摸了摸自己的肚子，小声哼了一下。  
利威尔按捺住腹间的躁动试着在青年温暖湿热的穴口内浅浅抽插。再适应了一会儿后他就开始发出那种利威尔非常熟悉的，欲求不满的低吟声，被利威尔用手掌捏紧的一节细腰也随着他动作上下摆动。  
这利威尔哪里受得了，当即立断将自己拔出来调整了姿势重新用力操进去。艾伦瞪大了眼睛，他的屁股被抬得离开床铺被迫缠绕在利威尔紧实的腰腹肌肉上，阴茎可怜巴巴的被挤在肚皮上颤抖着吐出黏液，这个体位操地尤其深且用力，硕大龟头撞在前列腺上的时候艾伦直接颤抖着射了。  
高潮之下抽搐较紧的肉穴让利威尔险些缴了械，他按住艾伦不断颤抖的下腹喘了喘：“你下面就和上面那张嘴一样能舔。”  
艾伦在极乐的余韵内平复自己的吐息：“你不行了吗，叔叔？”  
利威尔怒极反笑，下身的动作没带停的，操一个字说一句话，每次都精准地捅到艾伦的前列腺：“你，再，说，一，遍？”  
这回轮到艾伦受不住了，这个三十四岁的大叔不能和之前的任何一个露水情人比较，艾伦·耶格尔开始后知后觉地感受到害怕，拒绝的语句尚未脱口而出就被利威尔堵住嘴唇。  
艾伦被操得吐息不稳，鼻音哼哼出声，利威尔翘开他的口唇齿关抢占他为数不多的空气。他愈吻艾伦就愈软，愈软他就操得愈狠。青年在逐渐离谱的攻势之下大腿绷紧，意识被上抛浮至云端。  
那根火烫的阴茎深深地侵犯他的身体，饱胀着喂满穴口的肿胀感让艾伦忍不住下意识想要逃离，可抽离时下身空荡又让人心痒痒。  
“嗯……嗯啊……利威尔……哈…”  
艾伦在狂乱的意识之外搂紧了利威尔，男人听到自己的名字被青年低哑难耐地喊出心头一颤。也不知道这人到底是想要拒绝还是想要继续。  
于是他只是更用力更快速地顶撞，用下身将他的肮脏小邻居钉在床上，钉死他，好让利威尔再也不会从他的口中听到别人的名字。  
艾伦能够明显地感觉到利威尔背脊上的肌肉群坚硬得像是石头，他快到了，艾伦抓着那饱满的肌肉最终从口中溢出了毫不顾忌的响亮叫床声。  
利威尔在高潮中寻找艾伦失神张开的双唇，他搂紧了青年将自己全部射进去，艾伦勾住了利威尔汗湿的脊背和脖子，舌头无力地滑进男人的口腔内汲取他的味道。  
一个绵长到足以窒息的吻。

利威尔重新醒过来的时候他的小邻居已经回去了。  
厨房内空空如也，卖相极佳的培根鸡蛋吐司早就不翼而飞，洗碗池旁边留着水渍。洁白的餐桌上安放着一张简短的纸条。  
“thanks for your HELP，neighbor :)”  
那个简笔笑脸在利威尔看来总有种说不出的意味，啼笑皆非的。  
于是男人只是笑着将纸条收起来，他确信在以后的很长一段时间他们两人都会有安稳的睡眠。  
“Anytime.”

END


End file.
